


【劫凯】顺势而为

by STcoyote



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STcoyote/pseuds/STcoyote
Summary: 近期的约稿之一，纯PWP，我会很喜欢写一些没有互相表明心意之前的纯粹做爱的主题。就只是那种“欸他们还没有发现互相喜欢着对方，但是就是做了”的感觉（捂脸





	【劫凯】顺势而为

悉达·凯隐在给劫口交。  
他们之间的相处像天底下所有任何一对年纪相差无几的师徒——他是后面才知道劫并没有自己想象的那般年长。他虽然把他从死人堆里捡出来当作弟子养育，但劫大部分的时候除了教导并无其他多言，于是凯隐就把他当成了个几百岁的老骨头。要说现在凯隐是怎么看劫的：他对他大部分是憧憬感激崇拜，有一点点因为年轻人的心与相信自己在未来将会接替影流的傲慢，少了一些对师长的尊敬，或许其中还有一些别的此时此刻的他还不明白的东西。不过现在的局势是另一种情况，他用他的那种轻视之心在调侃他年长的师父与均衡的主人之间的关系，而对方不为所动，而是选择用他自己所说的那种形式来惩罚他的污言秽语。  
他亲吻他的阴茎，他年纪尚轻，并不擅长口技，劫怎么会把这个当作惩罚？凯隐想，他的体温真低，是因为长期深处暗影之中，还是因为他生来就如此，还是因为劫天生就冷漠无情？——不对，他在心里反驳自己，他觉得自己对师父还是有一些了解的，他从影流的别的学徒那儿听说过他离开均衡的理由，他对慎的做法嗤之以鼻，他觉得自己的师父才是真正的英雄。即使他杀人时毫不留情，但他也仍然能记住对方教导他杀人时用手指将溅到自己脸上的血污抹去时的感觉。  
他得承认他喜欢与劫肢体触碰，即使这段触碰更像是一种单方面的惩罚与侍奉，他不被允许使用手，禁止牙齿，他的用具是舌头与唇。他的技术不如他斩杀男人肉体时那般卓绝，于是要让这位比他年长的忍者大师勃起对他来说是个天大难题，他并不因此感到疲惫或是不愉快，因为他求之不得。  
拉亚斯特在呼唤他，试图让他坠入深渊，试图把他变成自己的一柄镰刀。然而它说出的那些话语除了在他耳边聒噪，远不及劫的手在长椅上轻轻敲击的模样对他引诱更多。他那双手连我都没有摸过呢！他尚且年幼时在诺克萨斯军队里在殴打与格斗中度过大部分时光，归到影流的门下已然年长，劫的教导是他简单人生里难得的一丝变化，他有时会渴望一些别的东西——比如说，他窥到劫对待那些更年轻的学徒时，他会摸摸他们的头。而他的奖励常常是一些类似于假期或者是武器的东西，他知道得到这些东西就该感激，可是他贪心不足，他还想要更多。  
凯隐舔了舔自己的虎牙尖尖。劫的阴茎依然软趴趴没精打采的瘫软在双腿之间，他心不在焉的利用这些可能会被荒废的时间来阅读影流别的学徒呈上的报告书，仿佛籍此来对凯隐的努力进行诸多羞辱。他怎么看不出来他的弟子虽然狂妄自大，却不过是只不通人情的小狗呢？将他的口水涂满劫的阴茎就是他所做出的最大成就，他早就独自一人找到其中乐趣。  
“行了，我想你应该知道……”劫放下报告书，低头去看附身在自己身下努力的男孩，但对方的表情没有如他所想屈辱或者是愤恨，他兴致勃勃地用舌尖小心地舔舐劫的阴茎根部，用亲吻的动作轻啄他的茎身——劫不禁怀疑是否是自己的教育太过严苛，这个年轻的男孩表现出来的对性事一无所知与连笨拙都称不上的口交技术——惩罚或许严厉过分了，他是不是根本不知道自己说的那些越界的话是什么？  
“行了，停手，”劫想说“这下你知道错了？”，可这句话在这个明显高兴得头上快冒出小星星的男孩身上并无效果，他已经能想象得出对方会歪着脑袋露出茫然——正如现在，他就像一只尝到肉腥味的小狗，在他说停手的时候用湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他，忙不迭地将肉肠一口吞下。劫觉得这件事有些不对劲，已经远不止事与愿违的地步。他推开他的脑袋，这只顽劣的小狗用上了牙齿，差点就要把他的阴茎咬掉，他花了影流数十年的定力才没有因为痛楚而惊叫出声。  
他耐着性子说：“我给你的假期，你从来没有去过妓馆或者是别的什么的地方么？”他把他的那种性淡泊情绪当作无知。但在强者至上的诺克萨斯凯隐不可能真正无知，他在这点上拥有诺克萨斯人一贯以来的天性——对性的轻视与不顾后果。他撇撇嘴：“师父，你是觉得我的技术太差了吗？我的确不会像那群蠢货那样把时间浪费在妓院里，可是你只要给我点时间，我肯定能让你的鸡巴硬起来，师父，你了解我，你知道我学东西的速度有多快吧？”  
他的手搭上了劫的阴茎，劫言语里表露出来的他的技术生疏让他有些恼怒，他收起玩乐之心，努力回忆着他偶尔从同僚的书籍还有那些处于诺克萨斯军中看到的场景，他把劫的阴茎整个含到口中，在口腔内用灵活的舌头加以舔弄，劫再次推开他的脑袋：“别闹。”  
“师父，”他算是跟他较上劲了，即使劫把他再次推开他也拱上前凑到劫的胯间，“给我一次机会，我会证明给你看我是你最优秀的弟子的。”  
劫皱着眉头：“你知道你是在做什么吗？”  
“你是说给我最亲爱的师父口交？”凯隐用手指揉搓他阴茎下的两颗囊袋，他知道劫在这个时候已经把惩罚两字抛到脑后，他不介意多利用些别的身体部位来弥补他在技术上的不足，“还是说我们的影流大师曾奉行均衡那套老古板的规则，直到现在也如此？”  
他的轻佻点燃了劫心中深处的另一片火焰，看来先前的教训仍有进行的必要。他对这个孩子或许因为抱有过多的期待而过于骄纵，他如果再这么肆无忌惮下去必将带领影流走向灭亡，他叹了口气，“好吧，我就给你你想要的。”  
劫对自己的身体掌控如此良好，他能在年轻男孩笨拙的舔舐下坚持数小时，也依然能够轻而易举地因为青年一点点小小的触碰勃起，这让凯隐感到有一丝挫败，仿佛一切都处于师长的掌控之中，而他不过是玩弄着坚不可摧的山尖的一只小猫，他想说点什么抗议的时候劫用最卓有成效的方式堵住他的嘴巴。年长男人的阴茎勃起时过于粗长塞满他的口腔，他快要喘不过气来了，劫的阴茎深入他的喉咙，这种伤害使他进退两难又痛苦得想干呕，在年长的成年人拔出阴茎的时候他拼命呼吸了好几口，嗓音因为师长的暴力而变得沙哑，他捂着嗓子干咳了几声，生理性的眼泪随着他的咳嗽从眼眶里掉出来，劫像对待一个不懂事的孩子般地摸了摸他的脑袋：“这不就是你想要的东西吗？”  
“这或许是我漏了给你上的一堂课，”他的语气像是平日里对他教导时的不紧不慢，带着些许遗憾，他揪着年轻男孩的黑色长辫，让对方抬起头来看着自己的脸，“当你做出一些选择……你要清楚，有时候并不是所有退路都会平铺在你面前。”  
劫的肉棒像是一柄长刀，擦着凯隐的面颊像要把他割伤。他作为影流的忍者能够轻易窥探到危险的真形，于是他的眼中看到的是一把会将他切得又惨又碎散发着鬼气的刀刃，劫身上流出来的气息与情欲毫无关系。  
但凯隐从来不怕割伤。  
他在过去的日子里受了太多的伤，他杀了多少人呢？他又有多少次差点丧命于别人的刀下？他清楚有些事情显而易见——他或许终有一天会对自己的师长刀刃相向，这就像是均衡与影流过去的那些往事，轮回不止，其名为均衡的荒诞之处。他轻轻的笑了一小声，但他现在仍然想要亲近他，用自己的嘴唇去触碰他的阴茎。  
“就凭你的水准要给我弄或许要花太久时间。”凯隐脸上那一瞬间流露出来的迷恋让劫心烦意乱，他不知道究竟该如何让这个孩子吃到教训而非把这当成是一种别的奖赏——他露出的表情明明白白写着愉快，他揪着他的辫子，迫使这个男孩在自己背过身面前跪下，他的声音里有一些他自己都听不出来的咬牙切齿：“别让我看到你的脸。”  
“是，师父。”  
他的声音里依然是那种不经历痛苦不知道错的轻佻，他知道劫接下来要对他做的事，他还是觉得奇妙，为什么他这位本性中依然带着某些迂腐的师长会认为这种事情对他来说是惩罚呢？凯隐舔了舔嘴唇，甚至是有点主动的把裤子褪到腿边，让他的后穴在劫的面前一览无遗。  
他就差说一个请字了。劫甚至都开始觉得有点好笑了，他到底是从哪儿学到这么多乱七八糟的东西的？他在性上的那种故作成熟和胆大包天让劫觉得对他下手并没有想象中的那般罪恶。他用手拨弄着男孩的后穴，这真是多新鲜啊。凯隐今天的表现就像是在妓院长大的男孩初次卖春青涩又带着迫不及待，他的身体随着劫的手指插入而有些颤抖。凯隐在这个时候想，他的师父今夜就要夺走他的处子之身。  
但劫并不打算让今夜成为一场恋人般的甜蜜性爱，他更像让凯隐把他当成一段强奸，于是他的手指仅仅只想是个单纯的探路者，走几步就往回头说前路可通行的那种鲁莽。他几乎是无润滑的将自己勃起的可怕利刃插入男孩的剑鞘，它容不下它的。凯隐对师长阴茎的判断分毫不差，它的确将他割伤，凯隐能感受到鲜血从腿边流下，可是他觉得满足又温暖。  
劫的肌肤与他紧贴，阴茎在他体内将他填满，他满足的难耐发出愉快的呻吟，拉亚斯特在耳边骂他是个等操的娼妓，他心想他不过是用一点非常手段乞求劫对他的亲近。男人对待他并不能谈得上有一丝温柔，拔出肉棒时不顾他的感受将皮肉狠命往外拉扯，他的后穴一定鲜血淋漓外翻出内里粉嫩的肉，插入时用力凶猛让他的小穴吞没整个男根，他能感受到劫的小腹紧贴着他不如刚开始那般冰冷已经升上体温，囊袋沉重的拍在他的屁股上，他就是只狗，一样吐着舌头粗喘，他小声地喊：“师父。”  
他的声音带着色情的意味，劫把他的阴茎抓在手中，他在他的耳边说：“我要你射你才能射。”他对他的绝对掌控应该是让凯隐心生不满的，他多骄傲啊！可他现在只是一只动物，只想要让劫把精液射在他的身体中，劫的手指扣在他的马眼上，他觉得他滴出的前列腺液一定弄脏了他的手，他扭着腰肢配合得向师父敞开身体，劫用手指翻弄着他外翻的穴肉，他的润滑剂是血与肠液，无论哪一样都满是腥臭。  
“真脏。”  
他的手上全是凯隐的体液，粘滑阴暗潮湿，仿佛构成他本身。他把手指塞进年轻弟子的口中，让他自己把自己弄出来的脏污给舔个干净，凯隐像舔舐棒棒糖那般清理干净他细长的指尖，他若是在口交时用上这种纯熟的技艺，那恐怕不会有接下来的续集。他遵从身体的动物本能用灵活的舌头缠绕劫的手指，劫把他的嘴撑开让口水流到颈脖。  
他不想听他说话，他不想听到他用满是情欲的声音管他叫师父，他用手指掐着他的舌尖，他看到年轻的弟子因为快感无意中回头，于是他对上他的眼睛——艾欧尼亚口中念着梵文的那群家伙才能酿造出的琥珀酒——金黄色的，明亮湿润得几乎要使他沉醉其中，使他吻他——他拍了凯隐的脑袋一巴掌，声音里含着他自己也不明缘由的怒气：“我让你转头过来了吗？”  
“是，师父。”他的嘴还被劫撑开着，说话的语调有些含糊不清，他配合的、谦卑的俯下身，以便让自己的师长更深、更顺利的进入他的身体，他有意无意地配合劫的动作，让他的皮肤与他更加紧贴些，劫掐着他的腿肉，几乎要在上面留下难以愈合的伤口，他怎么会察觉不到弟子这种渴望？他觉得自己多年的修养似乎就要因为性欲的开口而濒临崩溃爆发：“你就这么喜欢给人操吗？”  
他在生什么气？他的动作因为怒火而汹涌，分毫不顾及凯隐的身体与伤口玩了命地往里捅，几乎要把囊袋下的那两个小球也塞入他的身体其中，他把他的身体切开，要把自己的一切都装入其中，他捅进年轻男孩的敏感处，把他操射让他的弟子高潮射出前列腺液、把白浊射在他的手心，凯隐即使是到了这个地步也仍然不求饶，又轻轻松松的被劫几下撸硬，但年长者活了太久了。  
凯隐对师长的莫名其妙地指控感到不满极了，拉亚斯特在他耳边骂他是个受虐狂，他的师长觉得他喜欢给人操？不过是因为他是他的师长——在他还没有对他打算动杀心之前，他怎么样对他他都甘之若饴——他对劫的命令有时候太轻视，他转过头，果不其然又被劫一巴掌给打回去，“别让我看到你的眼睛。”  
年长者活了太久了。  
他读懂过很多人的心思。身下的男孩努力用自己的后穴发泄着不满，他甚至是主动般的收紧后穴想让插在体内的师长阴茎从身体里挤出，而他的较劲成了一种可笑的博弈，只是让劫的阴茎在里插得更紧，让每一片肠肉都将其包裹。就更像是年轻不懂事的男孩因为渴望师长的肉体而希望绞出精液，谁是他，谁能说出他的真实想法究竟是什么呢？  
他看到他的眼睛后操他操得更凶，凯隐的小穴抽动随着呼吸的节奏，他的身体由于快感整个都在颤抖。他一定戳到了他身体内的敏感点，每一次往深入操他，男孩的阴茎就往外可怜的射出一股清液，他的呼吸全部拍在他的手掌中，他的前列腺液被另一只手同样接住，他还能从哪里溜走？用他在影流教会他的那套在暗影中穿行？  
他从呻吟与喘息中断断续续的喊他师父，他的身后软烂，他把他吃得死死的，浑身的肌肉都在痉挛颤抖。他对自己的欲望坦诚得不得了，就像是某种长远的愿望如愿以偿。劫的动作变得温柔，这早已违背他的初衷，在他看到年轻男孩的眼睛，知道他的究竟索取的是什么时候早已心惊肉跳，将所谓的惩罚抛诸脑后。  
他坦然的在少年身体内射精，把阴茎抽出来时，凯隐的穴口因为惨遭虐待而红肿流着血与精液，他们的颜色点缀像是在张嘴吐出什么话。劫不想去听，他还没做好面对的准备，显然他面前的男孩也同样没有明白自己的心意，他拍了拍他的屁股，“起来吧。”  
凯隐心满意足站起来的时候甚至有点腿软，他没站稳，劫扶住了他的肩膀，却在他刚好能支撑起身子的时候收回了手，凯隐的屁股上全是淫靡的气味，那几乎在引诱他，他花了一点点精力来平复心神，“穿好裤子，你出去吧。”  
“是，师父。”凯隐拍了拍裤子上的灰，一瘸一拐地往外走，他的步伐甚至愉快地有点像是一只跳跃的兔子，劫有点哭笑不得。他得好好花点时间来想——自己究竟是怎么想这名年轻弟子的。

END.


End file.
